gtasajtenfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories är ett spel i Grand Theft Auto-Serien. Spelet utvecklades av Rockstar Leeds och gavs ut av Rockstar Games exklusivt till PlayStation Portable. Den 6 mars 2007 släpptes det emellertid även till Playstation 2, vilket gjorde att många PSP-användare kände sig "lurade" eftersom spelet skulle vara exklusivt till PlayStation Portable. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories bygger på staden Vice City, just som i GTA: Vice City. Staden är sig lik med några få modifieringar, det är därför "Stories" är tillagt till namnet Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Handling Spelet utspelar sig 1984, två år före GTA: Vice City. Spelaren kontrollerar Victor Vance. Under spelets gång kommer man få träffa välkända personer från Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, bland annat Victors bror Lance Vance som har en väldigt stor roll. Multiplayer PlayStation Portable-versionen har ett digert multiplayerläge som går att spela med upp till sex deltagande spelare över lokalt trådlöst nätverk. Det går alltså inte att spela över internet. Till skillnad från Liberty City Stories finns det här fler ställen att spela på än bara de öar som finns på kartan, och fler möjligheter till variation eftersom man för varje gren väljer en eller flera av variablerna Location (t.ex Escobar International, till skillnad från LCS där man valde öar), Scenario, Mode och Gang. Vice City Stories är betydligt mer mättat med multiplayer än Liberty City Stories. Efter 100% avklarat spel har du 82 spelkaraktärer att välja mellan. Siffror och platser beskrivna nedan gäller det innehåll som är upplåst efter storyns slut, inte 100%. Alla spelgrenar är upplåsta från start, men under storyns gång låser du upp fler gäng, platser och scenarios. Vice City Survivor - Deathmatch / Team Deathmatch Den förste spelaren som når frag-gränsen eller den som har flest frags vid tidens slut vinner spelet. Man får en poäng för att döda en motståndare, men om du råkar döda dig själv så förloras en poäng. Man kan också spela i lag, där vinnarpoängen räknas per lag istället för individuellt. Platser: 12 Gäng (för Team Game): 10 st. Protection Racket - Assault the Base Förstör fyra limousiner i moståndarlagets bas, och försvara din bas limousiner från anfallande motståndare. Spelet körs i två ronder: Först slumpas ett anfallarlag och ett försvararlag fram. Ett tidtagarur visar hur lång tid det tar för anfallarlaget att lyckas förstöra de fyra limousinerna, och när alla bilar förstörts så byts rollerna. Tiden som mättes fram blir nu en timer som räknar ner från den tid det förra anfallarlaget klarade sin uppgift. Det nya anfallarlaget ska nu anfalla basen, och de måste nu klå de förras tid. Lyckas det nya anfallarlaget klå tiden, vinner de nya anfallarna. Lyckas de inte, har de första anfallarna vunnit. Platser: 10 Scenarios: 12 Taken for a Ride - Capture the Flag Varje lag måste stjäla det andra lagets fordon från deras bas och föra det till sin egen bas, under tiden man försöker försvara det egna fordonet. Om ett fordon är på drift från hembasen, återlämnas den genom att antingen köras tillbaka, eller att förstöra det så att det spawnas ett nytt i hembasen. Om fordonet stått orört av båda lagen, kommer det efter en tid att försvinna från banan och spawnas på nytt i basen det kom ifrån. För att få poäng för en bilstöld måste ens egna fordon finnas kvar i hembasen när motståndarens fordon körs till hembasen. Vinnare är det lag som fått flest poäng vid tidens slut, eller när man kommit upp i förbestämt antal poäng. Platser: 6 Scenarios: 11 Tanks for the Memories - Alla mot en Spelarna måste ta sig till den Tank som står utplacerad på banan. När någon väl satt sig i den, måste övriga spelare förstöra Tanken. Den spelare som gör mest skada får sätta sig i Tanken nästa gång. Det går ut på att få så lång överlevnadstid i Tanken som möjligt, och för att detta ska uppnås måste man vara bra på att fly/attackera när man har Tanken, och göra mest skada av alla när man är utanför Tanken för att få spawnas i den i nästa runda. Vinnare är den spelare som uppnåt förbestämd överlevnadstid. Platser: 11 The Hit List - Alla mot en Döda den Utvalde spelaren så fort som möjligt, och överlev så länge som möjligt när du själv är Utvald. Första rundan slumpas någon att bli Utvald, och efter att denne dödats kommer det fortsätta slumpas Utvalda ända tills alla spelare en varsin gång fått vara Utvalda. Vinnare är den spelare som i slutet överlevt längs som Utvald. Kort sagt en enklare form av Tanks for the Memories. Platser: 12 Street Rage - Race Spelarna måste köra igenom alla checkpoints för att komma till mållinjen först av alla. Det är tillåtet att byta bil under loppets gång och att skjuta andra spelare. Efter att ha gått runt utan bil en stund, eller efter att man dödats, kommer man automatiskt att spawnas i ett fordon. Det finns två powerups i detta läge: "Sticky Tires" ger under en stund bättre väggrepp, och "Instant repair" lagar omedelbart fordonet. Vinnare är självklart den spelare som kommer först i mål, genom ärligt eller oärligt spel. Platser: 8 Race: 12 Dessutom finns det två nya racelägen: 'Quadathlon' - Land, luft, vatten Precis som i Street Rage går det ut på att komma först i mål. Det som är spännande med denna gren är att under loppets gång så byter man flera gånger mellan olika fordon, både på land, i luften och i vattnet. Platser: 2 Race: 4 'Jetski' - Jetski-race Precis som i Street Rage gäller det vanliga race, men här med Vice City Stories unika fordon: Jetski. Platser: 1 Race: 2 Grand Theft Auto - Stjäl bilar, få pengar Detta är en var-man-för-sig-tävling där spelarna måste inhämta bilar spridda över staden, och sedan leverera dem till speciella uppsamlingsplatser. Man får pengar för att leverera bilarna, och hur mycket man får beror på skicket på bilarna vid leverans. Vinnare är den spelare med mest pengar på fickan när alla bilar på listan levererats. Detta läge är mest likt "The Wedding List" i LCS, men med annorlunda regler. Platser: 11 Might of the Hunter - Alla mot en Nästan likadant som "Tanks for the Memories" men målet är att få flest kills. Kills fås enbart genom att ta Huntern och döda sina motspelare. Poäng fås bara i Huntern och alla andra får därför inte poäng för att döda varandra. Detta gör att det blir ett "alla mot en"-läge där folk inte skjuter på annat än Huntern, förutom när denna just sprängts och alla rusar efter den nya Huntern. Vid spelets början och efter varje avklarad Hunter-pilot spawnas Huntern på ett nytt ställe, och alla ska försöka komma först. Platser: 11 V.I.P. R.I.P. - VIP-läget i Counter Strike Två lag: Attackerare och försvarare, en i försvarslaget blir V.I.P. Han måste rusa till fem stycken portföljer utspridda på banan, och sedan fly till flyktzonen. Försvarslaget hjälper den som är V.I.P. genom att vara livvakter. Attackerarlaget måste givetvis stoppa V.I.P. genom att döda honom. Vinnare är det lag som lyckas med sin respektive uppgift. Platser: 11 Empire Takedown - Counter Strikes Bombläge Två lag har en varsin bas. En bomb spawnas i mitten på banan och båda lagen ska hinna dit före det andra laget. Bombmannen ska sedan åka till det andra lagets bas och sätta bomben. Därefter ska man försvara bomben från det lag som såklart vill desarmera bomben som nu ligger och tickar en viss tid i deras bas. När tiden är över sprängs bomben och laget med sprängd bas förlorar. Detta är alltså som CS, bara det att CT/T inte bestäms förrän man plockat upp bomben. Säkerligen kan bomben pendla från det ena laget till det andra innan den armeras. Platser: 6 Scenarios: 12 'POWERUPS:' Mega Damage - ger mångdubblad skada under en kort tid. Health Boost - Ger hälsa. Invisibility - Spelaren syns inte på radarblipsen under en kort tid. Frenzy - Ger Rocket Launcher med oändlig ammo under en kort tid. Sticky Tires - Ger bättre väggrepp under en kort tid. Instant Repair - Lagar bilen omedelbart. Externa länkar *Officiell webbplats Kategori:GTA-spel